<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Sex with Eddie Cabot Would Include by littlemissvincentvega</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772875">Morning Sex with Eddie Cabot Would Include</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega'>littlemissvincentvega</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reservoir Thots [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'can i request a preference w/ Eddie Cabot - morning sex? :)))' -req by anon on tumblr :'))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>"Nice Guy" Eddie Cabot/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reservoir Thots [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1315502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Sex with Eddie Cabot Would Include</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>so like you usually wake up before him because he is Lazy</li>
<li>playing with his chest hair while he’s asleep??? yes</li>
<li>you press warm kisses to his neck, gently nibble at his skin to make him stir</li>
<li>he’s all groggy, voice is gruff with sleep (it’s sexy as fook i promise u)</li>
<li>“mornin’, beautiful”</li>
<li>you giggle a ‘good morning’ back to him, cock a leg over him and go in for a kiss</li>
<li>so you can imagine being in a warm bed with him, that kiss is gonna be steamy and a little careless and slow</li>
<li>and it’s gonna rile him up</li>
<li>both of you actually</li>
<li>his hand wanders down your side, making a pit stop at your ass to gently squeeze it</li>
<li>you guide it back up to your breast, and he kneads it, cock twitching under his pajama bottoms</li>
<li>you let go of his hand so you can reach down and give it a squeeze &amp; a little rub over his bottoms while he’s kneading your breast xx</li>
<li>he likes that ok </li>
<li>more careless making out!!!!!!!!!!!! </li>
<li>you end up grinding against his bulge</li>
<li>but before you actually ride him, he definitely buries the lower half of his face in your 🅱ussy sorry i dont make the rules </li>
<li>he won’t let you come then though so dont get ur hopes up biatch he just wants to see u squirm </li>
<li>i imagine morning sex w/ him to be usually cowgirl position. you can have the duvet over your shoulders, and he has free reign to grab &amp; play with your titties &amp; butt </li>
<li>also then he has a great view hee hee</li>
<li>HALF LIDDED EYES!!!!!!!!!! because hes still sleepy but its so hottttt bc hes watching you ride him 🥺🥺</li>
<li>he finishes in you :---)</li>
<li>if you don’t finish while riding him then he’ll make sure to give you head so that you come very hard wow what a gentleman</li>
<li>cuddling afterwards while he smokes</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>